The beginning
by Raven2evil
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before Raven meet the titans.This is my own twisted version of her life before meeting them and new version of her meeting them after leaving Azerath.I plan to add some of my favorite songs into this story, mainly by Phil Collins
1. Chapter 1

The beginning:

Ever wonder what happened before Raven meet the titans. This is my own twisted version of her life before meeting them and new version of her meeting them. Note; this is not with her family on Azerath; this is after they sent her to earth. Mostly in Raven's POV after the first chapter, I plan to add some of my favorite songs into this story, mainly by Phil Collins. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: this goes for the whole story I do not own the charters in this story that goes to, D.C comics and Christine Feehan but I do own the theory. Yea I finally own something! Kay enough of the cheeriness it's time to get to writing.

(N/A, the "()" are mainly back ground music)

(Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see)

3rd person Pov;

Something fell through the sky and fit the forest floor. A small child around the age of 2 climbed out and looked around shaking. She had no clue where she was or at least she didn't know what country she was in. Before she was told she'd be going to earth she had no idea why but she didn't ague with it, now she had to figure out what to do. But just beyond the trees she was being watched looked at like prey.

(A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace )

"Hello," she said softly her voice a mere thread.

(Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see )

She gasped when the bushes started to move. A low growling sound filled the air and she whined backing away. It jumped out at her and she screamed running way as it followed her.

(Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace )

Meanwhile;

A scream filled the air and Savanna caught the sound. She looked at her wolf and ran toward the sound her father doing the exact same thing.

"Come here you little brat," it hissed and she screamed.

She tripped and got up finding no place to run. It came up closer to her and Savanna grabbed her rolling a while away from it.

Raise your head up

(Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But danger's no stranger here)

"Mikhail's girl, even better," it said and moved toward them.

She picked up the small little girl and ran back toward her wolf.

"Stay away from her," Mikhail growled tackling him.

They both disappeared or so it seemed, he didn't want them to see what he had to do. A few minutes later lightening hit the ground and he was visible again.

(No words describe a mother's tears

No words can heal a broken heart

A dream is gone, but where there's hope)

"Savanna what are you doing out here," he asked.

"I'm always out here," she said softly.

"With a vampire, you should've called me," he said and she sighed.

"I saved her from him," she said softly showing him the little girl.

"You risked your life to save her," he said softly looking in awe at her.

"Yes, she's only a child," she said softly.

"I wonder where she came from and why she's out here. This isn't any place for someone her age," he said moving the hair from her face.

"We can't leave her out here," she said and he groaned.

"Savanna we can't keep her, come on her family might come looking for her," he said.

(Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see)

"They won't come back, they put me here," she said softly her voice so low it was hard to hear even for them.

"All right then she'll stay with us," he said and she smiled.

"Yes I've got a little sister," she said.

"What's your name," she asked and she sighed.

"Raven," she said softly.

"Cute name I love it, come on Raven I've got a lot to show you," she said and ran through the forest toward her house, Mikhail following close behind her.

She stopped at the gate and sighed.

"You and the safe guards every think if I ever need to I'd end up locked out because of them," she said softly and he laughed.

"Then you should learn to stay inside more often," he said removing the safe guards and she walked onto the porch.

Raven jumped downed and looked at the house.

"This is your house; it's so pretty and big. Are you sure I can stay I don't want to get in the way," she said softly.

"I'm sure little one; you won't be getting in the way. This will be your home to," he said smiling and he opened the door.

She walked in close to Savanna looking around in astonishment. It was a beautiful semi-old fashion house with all the space to fit a circus inside.

"Mikhail what did you bring back this time," a soft voice said and a beautiful woman came walking into the room.

"Our daughter and the newest member to our family," he said and she looked at him clueless.

"And when did this happen," the lovely lady Raven Whitney asked.

"When Savanna saved her," he said and Raven hid behind her.

"From what I don't want to know, well let's see her," she said softly and Raven whined.

"She was out in the forest she says her family left her out there," Savanna said picking her up.

"What kind of person would do such a thing, poor thing is probably scared to death," she said picking Raven.

"Nuh, my brother said there is nothing to fear here unless I can't find anywhere to stay. Then I should panic and hope they come and get me if they don't then I'm screwed," she said softly and sighed.

"Well isn't he the nicest person," she said and Raven smiled.

"He really is he was just mad that they said I had to go, still not sure why they never told me. But I'm sure they had some kind of good reason," Raven said softly and she sighed.

"You have no idea sis, you'll be safe with them if you ever need me just reach for me I'll come," her brother said and she gasped.

"Where are you?"

"Don't look for me; I will come if you need me to. Stay with them, and try not to be bad, I'll be back," he said and disappeared.

"No fair, if you were going to follow me here you could've had enough since to help me," she groaned and Savanna laughed.

"Looks like we have a lot on our hands," she said picking the little girl up.

"No you do, you wanted her you've got her," he said.

"Fine with me," she said and walked into her room shutting the door.

"You're serious about keeping her?"

"Yes of course, she has no where else to go and it's good for savanna," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's Pov;

"Savanna how old are you?"

"15 how old are you?"

"Two and a half," I said and she smiled.

"You're really smart for a two year old. What do you want to do, Raven," she asked and I shrugged.

"What is there to do," I asked and she smiled.

"Come on," she said opening the window and jumping out.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble," I asked and she nodded helping me out.

She closed the window and we walked into the forest. It was so pretty out in the forest at night. I looked around and hid behind her seeing a bunch of eyes staring at us.

"Savanna there are things watching us," I whined and she laughed.

"It's all right it just the wolves don't worry they won't hurt you," she said and one stepped in front of us growling.

It walked toward me and I screamed. It growled looking like it was going to attack me.

"Stop it you, she's just a little girl," she said sternly and it looked at her.

"Get away from it it's dangerous," I yelled pulling on her leg.

"No he's not, he's just protective of me, he doesn't know you so he's just as scared of you as you are of him," she said petting him softly.

"He is your wolf," I asked shaking and she nodded.

"Go on he won't bite," she said and I walked toward him.

I looked at him and he looked me in the eyes. His were so pretty they were a sliver grey. I petted him softly and he looked at me as if questioning who I was.

"See he's not all bad he just wants to be. I always wanted a little sister to explore everything with now I have the chance," she said and I looked at her.

"Really you want me to be your sister?"

"Yeah," she said and I hugged her.

"I never had a sister, at least not one that paid attention to me. I think most of my family hated me, not all of them are as nice as my brother and my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"He's there reason my sister hates me, at least I think it is but he is the worst person anyone could ever know. I have reason to believe that is why I was sent her so he can't get to me so easily," I said softly.

The wolfs head went up and she sighed.

"Come on someone's here," she said and I nodded.

"Just why are you out here savanna," Adain asked and she sighed.

"What are you spying on me or something beat it Adain," she said.

"Does your dad know you're out here," he asked and I looked at him.

He was really nice looking and very well built, he had to be some kind of body builder.

"Stay out of this it doesn't matter weather he knows I'm out here or not," she growled and I laughed.

"What's with the little kid," he asked looking at me smiling.

"That doesn't concern you Adain, Go bother someone else," she yelled and I smiled.

"I was going to visit your father maybe while I'm there I should tell him your out here with some little kid and a wolf. I wonder how he'd react to that story," he said and she growled.

"Hey I'm not just some little kid you jerk, leave savanna alone," I yelled and he laughed.

He picked me up and I growled.

"What do you plan to do if I don't kid?"

"Let me down you jerk," I yelled and he laughed.

"That's what I thought," he said letting me go and I floated there before landing on the ground.

"Leave her alone, Adain she just a kid. Go away," Savanna yelled and he laughed.

"Why should I why is it that important to you," he said and I jumped on his back.

"Leave her alone you big jerk," I yelled and he growled.

"Raven no, come here," she said and I nodded jumping away from him.

"That kid is dead," he growled and the wolf came up backing Adain away from us.

"Beat you dead beat wolf," he growled kicking him out the way and walking toward us his eyes turning red.

"No that thing it's back," I whined softly turning away from him and burying my face in savanna's shoulder.

"Shh it's all right relax Raven," she said softly backing up.

"Ohh she's scared of vampires is she," he asked and she looked at him growling.

"Adain stop it, this is pointless what could you gain out of scaring her. Go see my dad and talk to him you can tell him we're out here if you want. Just leave her alone," she said and he smiled.

"I think I rather bother her," he said and grabbed me.

"No," I screamed crying.

"Never seen one cry like this before, I like it," he said and Savanna grabbed me.

"Adain you have serious problems," she said and ran back to the house.

We climbed back into her room and I held onto her crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh, relax Raven it's okay," she said softly.

(Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand Hold it tight )

"Mikhail you do know," Adain said in the den.

"Yes I know, I know what you did to. Your to close to turning Adain you can not do that again," Mikhail said softly.

(I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry)

"Why are you keep her any way, what if she's dangerous," he said and we walked out the room.

(For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry)

Raven glared at him and he lifted off the floor. She laughed as he fell to the floor.

('Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more)

"See what I mean, just what is she any way," he said and she growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said and he sighed.

"She talks to much," he said.

(You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always)

"Raven don't do that, it's still to dangerous, leave it alone he can't get to you I made sure of it," her brother said and she smiled.

"And she's got some ghost thing following her around helping her, your out of your mind to keep her," he said walking toward us.

(Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep inside us

We're not that different at all)

"I said you wouldn't touch her I ment it stay away from her," he growled and some black aura surronded us.

(And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more)

"And just who are you to tell me what I can do," he challenged.

"Oh your in trouble," she said smiling.

(Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other,

to have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know)

"Yeah right, what's he going to over shadow me, you dumb little friend can't do anything to me," he said laughing.

He walked over to us and the aura disappeared.

"See what I mean," he said and she whined.

(When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together)

"Just so you know I'm her brother," he said appering in front of us and Adain was thrown back.

"And you don't mess with my sister, your lucky I'm not supposed to be here, I'd stay here and finsh this. Don't worry though I'll be that count on it," he said softly.

"Told you," she said sticking her tounge out at him.

"Raven you've got blame on this to, stop that," he said and she groaned.

('Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more)

"Wait then why is she here, why don't you," Mikhail said.

"Can't Elder's orders, besides it's kind of dangerous were we are right now. It wasn't my idea, I would've rathered her with us but I can't go against the elders the best I can do is help her out. Sorry about leaving her with you, but it means a lot," he said and looked around.

"Man, I got to go, later," he said and disappeared.

(Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Always)

"Great that explains a little more but just where are you from," Mikhail asked.

"Azerath, in the place," she said softly.

"Never heard of it," he said and she smiled.

"Duh nobody's ever been here before, I'm the first one to come to earth. Though why they would chose me is beyond me," she said and we looked at her.

"You say that like your not from earth," Adain ventured and she nodded.

"Excatly, I'm from Azerath," she said and they sighed.

"Told you," Adain said and she sighed.


End file.
